


【底特律/640000】哨兵与向导（NC17）

by suiqingchen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiqingchen/pseuds/suiqingchen





	【底特律/640000】哨兵与向导（NC17）

　　1.

　　“敢进来我就杀了你！”朝面前和自己有着同样的样貌——甚至同样的名字——的人丢出一句话之后，60就大步走进了自己的房间，狠狠地甩上了房门。

　　就算不用看，他也能知道那被自己关在门外的人，脸上此时会是怎样担忧的神色。

　　康纳。

　　他们的父母所给予的，同时属于两个人的名字。

　　有着同样的外貌，同样的声音，再加上同样的名字——也难怪小时候没有任何人能够将他们两人区分出来。

　　但等到年岁再大一些的时候，两个人的区别就开始显现出来了。

　　当然，是性格上的。

　　“脾气特别暴躁，跟个火药桶似的一点就炸的——那个看起来特别凶的，是弟弟。”

　　“那个看起来就很温柔，说话也特别有礼貌的，是哥哥。”

　　基本上所有需要同时介绍两兄弟的人，都选择了类似的方式。

　　直到康纳——小的那个——进入“塔”中，他决定用得到的编号来称呼自己。

　　而他的哥哥作为向导，也同样得到了属于自己的编号。但显而易见的，比起“51”这个数字来，对方显然更喜欢“康纳”这个称呼。

　　不过不管怎么样，至少现在没有人为了两人的称呼而困扰了。

　　太阳穴的位置一跳一跳地传来撕裂般的疼痛，哪怕用手指用力按揉也没有丝毫减轻，60烦躁地踹翻了桌前的椅子。

　　——这样的情景，基本上他每次外出执行任务回来，都会上演一遍。

　　哨兵的五官太过灵敏，这在让他们的能力高出普通人的同时，也带来了不少的麻烦。

　　比如，过分容易被周围的环境影响。

　　这也是为什么，能够安抚哨兵情绪的向导的存在有着绝对的必要。

　　但是，到现在为止，60还一次都没有接受过自己的向导的安抚——无论是精神上的还是肉体上的。

　　他们之间甚至连亲吻都没有。

　　60猛地掀翻了桌子。

　　2.

　　与自己有着百分百契合度的向导，是自己的孪生哥哥——这种事情，想来放在任何一个人身上，都不是那么容易接受的事情，更别说60这种脾气糟糕的人了。

　　康纳实在是想不明白，塔里的人为什么非要安排自己和对方搭档。

　　百分百的契合度的确十分罕见，可相比起那些需要克服的伦理之类的问题来，显然还是替对方找一个契合度不那么高的搭档要更加容易。

　　听着房间里再次响起的重物倒地的声音，康纳忍不住轻轻地叹了口气。

　　他知道自己要是现在过去，肯定只会起到火上浇油的作用，只能按了按眉心，开始准备起待会儿晚餐的食材来。

　　等对方发泄完毕，从房间里出来之后，能吃到喜欢的东西，至少还能让对方的心情好一点。

　　或许是这次的任务确实不那么让人顺心，又或许是长久没有得到安抚的情绪状态变得更糟糕了，60这一回在房间里关的时间比之前都要久得多——事实上，就对方这糟糕透顶的脾气，到现在为止，都没发生过一次真正的情绪失控，康纳反倒感到有些不可思议。

　　要知道，为了防止这种情况的发生，他甚至随身准备了向导素。

　　虽然真要说起来，其实还有更好地解决这种问题的方式，但康纳相信，60肯定更乐意使用这个东西。

　　略显无奈地笑了笑，康纳将有些凉了的饭菜端上了桌子。

　　3.

　　“等过两天管理者回来，”当60和平常一样，收拾着桌上的碗筷的时候，他听到自己的双胞胎哥哥这么说，“我会去让他给我们重新寻找搭档。”

　　他和60之间的配合十分默契，有了他的辅助，对方在任务中也确实能够发挥更强的实力——但只要对方的向导还是他，最麻烦的那个问题就仍旧没有解决。而两人现在能做到的事情，换了任何经过磨合的搭档都能同样做到。

　　康纳并不认为让现状继续维持下去，对60来说是一个好主意。

　　然而，向来都对与康纳结为搭档这件事十分排斥的60听到他的话之后，脸上却倏地露出了十分可怕的表情。那从对方的身上满溢而出的怒气，让康纳甚至生出了这个家伙下一秒就会扑过来，狠狠地咬断自己的脖子的错觉。

　　“6 ……”下意识地出声想要解释自己这么做的原因，但康纳才刚开了个头，就被自己的弟弟打断了：“你——”

　　“——要去找别人？”他紧紧地盯着康纳，那过分锐利的视线，让康纳不由地有些想要逃避。

　　他们并不是第一次提起这件事，每一次面对康纳的抱怨，60都会拿“谁想和你一起搭档啊混蛋”“我倒是想换人呢”之类的话给扔回来——对方甚至还为此找过好几次上层的人，但现在的状况就已经说明了结果。

　　“我或许应该等你的状态好一点再来谈论这件事。”康纳这么说着，站起来准备接过60手里的盘子。

　　但他的手指还没有碰到60拿着的盘子，对方就突然伸出手，抓住了他的手腕。

　　被松开的盘子跌落在地上，发出清切的碎裂声。

　　康纳看到60的精神体显现出来，那只表情凶恶的豹子正死死地盯着自己。

　　他说不定真的会成为第一个被自己的哨兵杀死的向导，看着凑过来的60，康纳这么想。

　　对方还是他的亲生弟弟。

　　但是60没有咬上康纳的脖子——他的弟弟吻了他。

　　嘴唇上传来了柔软的触感，康纳眨了眨眼睛，有些没弄明白究竟发生了什么。

　　然后60的舌就撬开他的唇齿探了进来，跟发泄似的在口腔里肆虐，在带起一阵麻痒的同时，还让康纳生出了些微的疼痛。

　　“60 ……唔……”没能出口的疑惑被毫不留情地吞进了肚子里，60用力地按着康纳的后脑勺，让自己的哥哥只能仰着头，承受着自己过于剧烈的亲吻。

　　不受控制地分泌出的唾液被肆意地搅拌着，发出啧啧的水声，而后从无法闭合的唇角滑落，在锁骨上留下淫靡的痕迹。

　　60放开了被自己蹂躏得红肿水润的唇瓣，低下头咬上了那没能被宽松的居家服遮挡住的精致锁骨。

　　“哼……”不由自主地发出一声闷哼，康纳抬起手按在60的肩上，想要将对方推开，却又因为一些原因而显得有些迟疑。

　　——然后就被抓住了机会，进攻得丢盔弃甲。

　　宽大的套头衫被撩至胸口，胸前的肉粒被温热的口腔包裹，在舔舐与拉扯间传来酥麻的快感；宽大的手掌在身上游走着，带起一阵抑制不住的热意；就连精神都仿佛被触须紧紧包裹着，没有留下任何挣扎的余地。

　　“60……等、哈、等等……”只觉得自己的腰一阵阵地发软，康纳有些无助地喊着他的哨兵的名字。

　　但他的弟弟却只是随手将那铺在桌面上的桌布——连带着那上面还没收拾好的狼藉一起——甩到了一边，就猛地抱住了他的腰，将他放到了桌子上。

　　分开康纳的双腿，60强硬地将自己的身体挤了进去，两人的身体贴得更加紧密。

　　感受着那抵在自己腰上的炙热物体，康纳轻喘着，有点不知道自己是该阻止对方，还是任由对方继续。

　　他们是兄弟，是血亲，却也是哨兵与向导，是有着百分百契合度的搭档。

　　但很快，他就没有余裕去思考这些事情了。

　　身下的裤子被脱下来扔到一边，内裤也被扯下，松松地挂在左脚脚踝上，康纳看到他的弟弟低下头，将他那微微抬头的阴茎含入了口中。

　　“……嗯……”按在60肩上的手不自觉地用力，康纳拧起眉头，脸上也浮现出难耐的神色来。

　　没有哪个男人能够忍受这样的刺激。

　　他挺起腰，想要将自己的性器更深地送入60的口中——而他的哨兵也配合地张开口，将他更深地吞了进去。

　　康纳甚至觉得自己进入了60的喉管，那紧致的通道收缩蠕动带来的极致快感，让他的脚趾都不由自主地蜷了起来。

　　大概是这样的深喉太过难受，60只维持了一会儿就将嘴里的东西吐了出来。

　　他看了双眼蒙上水光的康纳一眼，伸出舌尖轻轻地舔了舔对方那溢出些许液体的前端——然后再次张开双唇，将其含了进去。

　　那模样，看起来实在是不像是一个失去了理智的人。

　　“啊……”从喉中发出了一声甜腻的呻吟，康纳忍不住随着60的动作摆动起腰来。

　　60的动作十分细致周到，就连顶端那不停收缩的小孔，都被细心地照顾着——可就在康纳酱即将到达顶端的时候，他却突然用舌头将嘴里的事物推了出来。

　　没有给康纳发问的机会，60低头覆上了他的双唇。

　　自己的味道在口中扩散开来，让康纳感到些微的羞耻与兴奋。

　　他闭上眼，开始回应起60的吻来。但那生涩的动作，显然无法与60争夺主权。

　　明明都是第一次，这个家伙为什么技术这么好……被热意熏得有些迷糊的脑子里冒出这个问题，康纳甚至想要就此好好地分析一番。

　　但可惜的是，60没有给他这个机会。

　　“不行……”感受到那在自己的入口处按压的手指，康纳忽地推拒起来，“润、嗯……润滑……”

　　根本就没有想过两人真的会进展到这一步的康纳并没有准备那种东西——所以在看到自己的弟弟随手从口袋里掏出润滑剂的时候，他一时之间甚至都忘了该做出什么样的反应。

　　直到对方将袋子撕开，把那冰凉的液体抹在他的臀缝间，他才隐隐觉得自己或许一直以来弄错了某些东西。

　　可现在显然不是思考那些问题的时机。

　　在60的手指伸进来的时候，康纳条件反射地收紧了通道，火热紧致的内壁紧紧地吸附着手指，60只觉得自己的自制力正遭受着极大的挑战。

　　“放松。”他舔了舔康纳的耳垂，哑着嗓子说道。

　　他的哥哥向来都十分体贴，在听到他的话之后，非常乖顺地缓缓放松了身体。于是他又变本加厉地又往其中探入了一根手指。

　　直到开拓得差不多了，60才将手指抽了出来，换上了自己早就已经忍耐到了极限的阴茎。

　　那比手指粗大许多的物体抵着一张一合的小口，缓慢而强硬地挤了进来，康纳仰起头，发出有如呜咽一般的呻吟。

　　“都……进去了呢……”直到康纳将自己的性器齐根吞入，60才咬着康纳的耳尖，低笑着说道，“……哥哥……”

　　这个带着伦理关系的称呼显然让康纳感到羞耻，就连身后的甬道都不由地收紧了几分，绞得60想直接掐住这个人的腰，用力操弄。

　　——他也的确这么干了。

　　将自己的性器抽出，只剩头部留在里面，然后再狠狠地顶入——60能够感受到怀里的人在自己蹭过之前找到的敏感点的时候，那控制不住的颤抖。

　　他安抚似的吻了吻康纳的嘴唇，然后将对方的腿折到胸前，一下一下地用力顶弄着那最为要命的一点。

　　身下的人被他的动作弄得哭了出来，口中胡乱地喊着自己的名字，面上的皮肤由于动情而泛着诱人的红晕。

　　“康纳……”只觉得胸口被什么东西填满，有种异样的满涨感，60身下的动作越发凶狠，“……哥哥……”

　　他伸手抓住康纳随着自己的动作，可怜兮兮地摇晃着的阴茎，用力地揉搓着。

　　身下的人因为他的动作弹跳起来，又被毫不留情地按回去，只能哭着承受他的玩弄，一双棕色的眼瞳被情欲蒸腾得失神起来。

　　前端的性器被揉捏撸动，身后的敏感点又被不停地撞击，康纳忍不住弓起身体，产生了想要释放的欲望。

　　察觉到康纳的动作，60忍不住加快了身下的动作。

　　在射入康纳体内的那一瞬间，60俯下身，咬住了康纳的肩。

　　“……我爱你……”

　　高潮的快感让康纳的脑中有刹那的空白，以至于他有些无法分辨，刚才那究竟是他的幻觉，还是他身上的人那初次说出口的告白。


End file.
